The S Word Happens and Things Change
by Extreme is a lifestyle
Summary: Kyle and Jack are trying to take the WWE by storm, but breaking out of the shadows of their older brothers Kai and Quinn, they are in for one hell of a ride as they go through friendship, rivalries, love and ultimately, being on the different ends of the cheering and booing. Its one eff up after another, please read and review. Eve/OC, Kaitlyn/OC among others
1. Chapter 1

_**A lot of former WWE Superstars, Divas and defunct titles make an appearance. Just for interests sake, van Zyl, is pronounced 'fun sale', but when van is by itself, it is pronounced 'van' as in the car. Wrestling is real…..in this story**_

….

Kyle waited backstage, tonight he was going to make an official appearance on Smackdown, after spending two years in FCW and one or two appearances NXT, he had arrived, no that he didn't have a good track record, WWP from when he was 18 until he was 20, TNA until 23, FCW at 24 and now at 25 he was in WWE, he had his suspicions he had been called up so early because his older brothers, Kai and Quinn, were legends, Kyle came from a very successful South African wrestling family, the originator being Kai, the oldest, who started in South Africa and holds the WCW, TNA and WWE Triple Crown, and Quinn, although he preferred a managerial position, he is a one-time Cruiserweight champion and Hardcore champion, and then came Jack and Kyle, both debuting tonight, and Jeanie, Kai's 20-year old daughter in NXT and FCW. Kyle thought all this and became aware of his twin brother, Jack, talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what." He said, eyeing Kelly Kelly as she headed for her locker room

"I said, let's make an impact tonight, I'm next, be sure to watch." Jack said and headed off to the entrance, Kyle watched on the TV as Jack's opponent, Drew Mcintyre, entered, and then came Jack, as his entrance theme, Comatose by Skillet, blasted around the arena, the crowd was, decidedly, unsure on how they should react, but cheered when they saw him wearing the white jacket that only members of the van Zyl family wore, they quickly cheered. Lillian Garcia began her announcing duties:

"From Nelspruit, South Africa, weighing in at 200 pounds, Jack van Zyl." Jack jumped on the apron and entered through the second rope, stood on the turnbuckle and back flipped off. The sound of the bell sounding came and…

Kyle half watched the match, half watched Maria stretching with Matt and Jeff Hardy, and, strangely, he was more interested in the Hardy's, mostly Matt, after all, Matt was his idol since WWE first aired in South Africa, or Matt's debut, Kyle couldn't remember which came first. Kyle heard Josh Matthews getting excited, and he noticed Jack just hit the Umkhonto we Sizwe, which is basically a spear with a different name. Jack then motioned at the top turnbuckle, mounted it, rubbed his fingers to signify the van Zyl Family's signature top rope manoeuvre, the Money Maker (450 splash), landing it, he dragged Drew to his feet and delivered The Perfect Ten (Suplex clutch and lift into a neckbreaker), and pinned for 1….2….3, the ref signalled for the bell and lifted Jack's arm in victory as he celebrated his first victory on Smackdown. Kyle smiled, his match was next, against Zack Ryder, if he recalled correctly, _Time to make an Impact, _he thought while congratulating Jack, who was already backstage, he waited for Zack to enter, before entering himself. The fans, now slightly more accustomed to seeing the white jacket on Smackdown, cheered Kyle as his entrance music, Bulls on Parade by Rage Against the Machine, rocketed around the stadium.

"From Nelspruit, South Africa, weighing in at 295 pounds, Kyle van Zyl." Kyle quickly entered the ring and peered over at the crowd, quickly removing his jacket and shirt to reveal a very well defined build and bandages on his forearms, elbow pads and fingerless gloves on top of the already visible black shorts, kneepads and boots, he and Zack stared at each other and locked up….

Jack, at this point, was instead of watching the match or heading to the locker room, was too enthralled at the sight of Maria and the Hardy's, but Jeff was more his style, being a high flyer and all that, he, however, snapped out of it quicker than his slightly older brother, quickly went to his locker room and changed out of his boots, knee and elbow pads, MMA gloves and underwear style tights. He hightailed it out of there and bumped into Eve and Kaitlyn while they were arguing about something.

"Hey watch it jobber!" Eve snapped

"Don't talk to one of my Superstars like that!" Kaitlyn shouted back, Jack forgot about watching Kyle's match, or the Hardy's for that matter as one thought passed through his head, _Chick Fight!_

….

Kyle taunted Zack Ryder, pulling off a back flip with more arrogance in it than most people in the crowd cared for, he quickly used transitioned to Ryder's signature taunt before he delivers the…

"Ruff Ryder, what a huge spit in the face of Zack Ryder." Matthews said, Kyle moved Zack into the perfect position, rubbed his fingers together, climbed the turnbuckle and landed the Money Maker. He then tapped his finger on his temple, lifted Ryder up on his shoulder, slung him down, leapt to the air and dropped Ryder on his head in a Chaos Theory (leaping tombstone piledriver), he pinned Ryder for the three count. He allowed the ref to raise his arm in victory, before leaving the ring and grabbing a:

"Chair, what the hell does he want with that?" Cole asked, despite the obvious outcome. Kyle beat Zack with the chair repeatedly, not stopping until security guards and officials pulled him off.

….

By this point, the argument between Eve and Kaitlyn calmed down, Jack entered Kaitlyn's locker, hesitantly at first, and saw her sitting in the rather large recliner watching the match, he walked up to her and said

"Hey Kaitlyn, thanks for telling Eve off, I appreci..ate it-" he trailed off as he saw Kyle bashing Zack with the chair, he looked at Kaitlyn and ran out hurriedly just as Kyle came back from the arena as what seemed like the whole Smackdown roster stared at the South African who just beat a fellow performer mercilessly. Jack ran up and dispersed the crowd as The Hardy's and Maria went to the entrance for their match, later followed by Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked

"Making an impact. Dumbass." Kyle snorted and walked away, Jack looked at his brother and sighed

"Two chicks fought over me, by the way." He called after Kyle

….

_**So did you like, hate it…what? I can't hear you, put what you said in a review, then we shall all know.**_


	2. Burger King and McDonalds

_**This chapter is funnier**_

…_**.**_

Kyle sat in the only place one can go after brutally beating a co-worker, Burger King. As he was sitting there, thinking about what to eat, he noticed several other heels entering. Miz pulled up a chair next to him, while Heath Slater was arguing with a waitress by the door, who thought he was a Wendy's spy.

"Looks like you came to the right place." Miz said to Kyle, who gave him a trivial look and asked:

"What do you mean?"

"You came to Burger King, you know, where the heels hang out." Miz said matter of factly

"Where do the faces hang out?" Kyle asked looking at Eve sitting in a chair, tweeting or touting or whatever

"McDonalds, they think they're so great, all up in restaurants owned by multinational companies, but we have each other, and what do they have, I ask you?" Miz, now shouting, holding Kyle's coke up in the air, before smashing it onto the ground, causing the waitress to shoot him a dirty look, allowing Heath to slip by.

"Kelly Kelly, Layla, Kaitlyn,-" Kyle began, checking Eve's twitter account, nothing about Smackdown's sexy new exotic Superstar, only his brother, and it wasn't nice either.

"You're not helping." Miz said, visibly pissed off, "more to the point," he continued, ordering two cokes, too make up for smashing Kyle's, "I have a tag match against R-Truth and Kofi Kingston. Wanna be my partner?" Miz asked, unaware of the waitress pouring Miz a Pepsi, and spitting in it to boot. Kyle, contemplated Miz's offer, checking his followers while doing it_._

"Miz you got a deal." He said,

"This could be the start of a beautiful acquaintanceship." Miz said, they lifted their drinks and clinked them together, causing the glasses to break, spilling their contents on the table. Garnering another look from the waitress, who was plotting her revenge, something even worse than pouring one Pepsi instead of a Coke, and spitting in it, if that was humanly possible.

….

Jack was sitting at a table in McDonalds, with Justin Gabriel, Kelly Kelly, AJ and Kaitlyn, eating a Big Mac and Mcfries, all the while slurping a Coke (which is almost certainly, a Coke, and spit free). Justin and Kelly were feeding each other spoons full of Mcflurry, AJ was talking to Kaitlyn about her new guns on Call of Duty, Kaitlyn was busy sending Jack texts, begging to help her get out of it

"_Admit Big Bang Theory is awesum 1st." _he messaged her, taking too much amusement in the look on Kaitlyn's face

"_Never! not in a million f***king years." _She replied

"_Okay then, you asked for it." _He texted

"Hey AJ, did you hear about Borderlands 2?" he asked

"Oh yeah, hey who are you goanna choose?" AJ asked excitedly, "I'm thinking of Maya."

"Not sure, who are you gonna choose Kaitlyn." Jack asked with a sadistic smile, at this point Kelly and Justin had moved on to sharing a Coke (which was a coke, although with their spit in it), _Don't they worry about backwash_ he thought, as he received a new message from Kaitlyn

"_OK, u win. Jus stop this." _

"_I don't hear you telling me how great Big Bang is." _

"_Big Bang Theory is the most amazing TV series in history."_ Jack smiled in victory and said

"You know, I thought about it, and I'm gonna go with Zer0, he's probably the same as Mordecai."

"Are you crazy?" AJ snapped, "They're completely different. I mean come on-" AJ continued relentlessly

"_Thanks, I owe you one ." _Kaitlyn texted

….

"Did you see what Kyle did?" Kai asked his daughter, Jeanie

"Yeah, I did." She replied, tweeting

"Well, he's probably eating in Burger King now." Quinn said, not lifting his head up from the latest issue of Rolling Stone magazine

"I mean attacking a co-worker." Kai said

"Daddy, he was making an impact." Jeanie said, now BBMing

"How do you know?" he asked

"I have him on BBM." She said in an 'you're such a dumbass' voice

"Ask him where he is." Quinn said

"Burger King." She replied after a few seconds

"Thought so."

"Really, I trained him better." Kai continued

"Daddy, you used to do the same thing." Jeanie said

"That's not the point."

'They used to call you the Bad Guy."

"Seriously stop."

"You were voted The Most Hated Wrestler, twice."

"Shut up."

….

"I think I'm gonna talk to Eve." Kyle said, "She looks like she needs to talk."

"Really, Really?" Miz asked, "She's like an Impenetrable Object."

'Don't you mean Immovable?" Kyle asked,

"No." Miz said eating his burger, as the waitress looked on with an evil smile.

….

"-and furthermore," AJ continued, "Mordecai is a Hunter, Zer0 is an Assassin." Jack looked at his watch, for 30 whole minutes AJ had been explaining every single difference between Mordecai and Zer0, including the fact that Mordecai is shipped with Lilith and there's been no indication of a Zer0/Maya fandom. Kaitlyn had left 20 minutes ago, and Justin and Kelly left when AJ's rant started. Finally, Jack was free to go, albeit with one strike, whatever that meant. Meeting Kaitlyn outside, he looked at her with the expression of one who had caught their parents engaging in an activity which could result in a new family member.

"That bad?" she asked, knowing the answer

"It was like, someone had reached down my throat, grabbed my testicles, and ripped them out through my ass." He said, his face a pale green

"Umm, ouch?" Kaitlyn offered, not knowing what to take from that, it sounded very painful, though. "Can I do anything for you to make up for it?"

"Well, tomorrow night I'm free so I'm thinking Dark Knight Rises, your treat."

"After what you had to endure, I'll be happy too."

….

"Are you sure you don't mean Immovable?" Kyle asked, at this point Eve was staring vacantly out the window,

"No." Miz said, licking the secret sauce off of his hands, apparently Burger King loved him so much they were naming a burger after him, and of course it had to be Miz approved.

"Whatever," Kyle said, standing up, "I'm going there, and I am going to pull in if it kills me." He walked closer, then crossed himself, just in case. He walked up, quickly at first, then slowed down when Eve looked at him, her eyes were a stairway to heaven, and an express train to hell at the same time, he didn't know whether to break down and cry at her over all hotness, or pray to any God that will listen. Finally he sat opposite to her and said

"Hi, I'm Smackdown's sexy new exotic superstar, what's say we catch a movie tomorrow? My treat." In those three sentences he saw his life flash before his eyes, and realised that the answer was 'B', stupid teacher ripped him off. Eve looked at the slightly angry look on his face, slightly perplexed, nevertheless, she checked her calendar an said

"Sure, I'm free." Kyle snapped out of it and said:

"So what movie."

"Dark Knight Rises, maybe"

"As long as it's not a chick flick." Kyle said not paying attention, still thinking about that bitch that cheated him out of one whole mark.

….

_**So yeah that's chapter two, review seriously. **_


	3. RAW is Batman

Jack checked himself again in the mirror, contemplating what he was wearing, a black t-shirt, gray hoodie, jeans and sneakers, _Not too bad, _he thought looking at himself. Realising he was almost late, he ran outside and nearly knocked Kyle over.

"Sorry man." He said, he looked at Kyle, he was wearing the tightest V-neck t-shirt and jeans combination in human history, that includes that one decade with those people, yes that one, and a football jock jacket, on the front it read Matric 05 and on the back it read "The Tornado" (his nickname since he handed off two props, a hooker and stepped the entire backline in a rugby match, he was really close to scoring the winning tri (worth five points I might add) in the first team match against his schools biggest rivals. He botched it terribly after tripping over thin air and falling short with literally a millimetre to go, he could remember the school chaplain telling him "Kyle, you are the biggest fuck up in this school's history, enjoy hell you fucking moffie." That match was in 2004, the chaplain still works there to this day).

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked

"Out." Jack replied vaguely, he had once joked about going on a date with a diva, Kyle made a joke back, and then they both ended up needing stitches.

"Cool, cool." Kyle replied, Jack just realised that Kyle was wearing his lucky chain, the one that guaranteed he would get laid, or at least to second base.

"Who's the lucky one?"

"A girl."

"I would hope so." What followed was an awkward silence, which spawned multiple other silences, equally as awkward.

"So I'm gonna go now." Jack said

"Ja, that's a good idea." They both headed in the same direction, Jack in front, by about 20 metres. Thus they were unaware that they were driving in the same direction. The nearest place that had a cinema.

….

Jack and Kaitlyn got popcorn and drinks, and settled down into their seats, and waited. So far no one noticed them on account of the hoodies they were wearing, which they had obviously removed, because it was dark. And outside, Eve and Kyle were being swarmed, on account of they had no form of concealment, fangirls and fanboys and fanboys that might have been fangirls, people taking pics left and right, autograph signings and so on. After finally making everyone happy, and enduring the looks from the younger members of the WWE Universe who came to watch Ice Age or something. By the time they got popcorn and whatever, the commercials or sneak peeks or whatever you call those things that make up most of the movie, before it even starts, had started. Kyle took his seat next to some poser in a hoodie.

Jack looked at the man next to him, and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Kyle?!" he was met by various people shushing him, Kyle turned around and stared in horror. Jack sat down slowly to avoid making a scene.

"You really came to the movies the same time I did?" Kyle asked

"I didn't know you were here." Jack defended himself

"That's no excuse."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever." The conversation went stale, before Kyle once again spoke up

"You remember that Biology exam."

"Which one?"

"That one I failed."

"Ja."

"Question 6's answer was B."

"So you failed Grade 12 for nothing."

"I hate that teacher." Of course by now the movie started.

….

_165 awesome minutes later: _

Kyle and Jack both got up slowly, so far Eve and Kaitlyn had been oblivious to each other, mostly cause Eve fell asleep, even though she had recommended the movie (for reasons I cannot explain, because I don't know the answer), and Kaitlyn was very involved in the movie. Jack escorted Kaitlyn out, who was fangirling about the movie with AJ via text messages.

"AJ says that you have two strikes, by the way, for not bringing her along." Kaitlyn told him.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked

"I don't know." The progression of the conversation halted abruptly, so did they, at the sight of Kyle, Eve and some dude arguing.

"What do you mean John Cena is the best Superstar in the world?" Kyle asked furiously, "He doesn't even crack the top ten!"

"And who's the top ten then?" the dude said indignantly

"Undertaker, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Sin Cara, CM Punk, Edge, Christian, Rey Mysterio and Me." Kyle said counting off his fingers

"You? You suck dammit." The dude said indignantly, 9 year olds really got on Kyle's nerves, mostly because they focus on face and heel rather than in ring ability like most people should, and he had more in ring ability than Cena, in his head at the very least. The dude's dad rolled up and apologised, while is 18 year old brother stared at Eve's chest, then got a picture with them. When the brothers noticed each other, Jack tried to slow Kaitlyn down, while Kyle tried to get Eve to walk faster. After ten blocks (in their cars, cause walking would suck) and a nice dinner (cause by some strange coincidence Kaitlyn and Eve both liked the restaurant), it, inevitably, failed, and the next 20 minutes were extremely uncomfortable for the brothers.

….

Kai came home with a smile, he would appear on Smackdown on Friday to sort his little brother out, and other stuff once Kyle got his act together. This took at least 12 hours of negotiating between WWE and ROH, especially since Kai recently became the ROH Television Championship, thus making him a ROH Triple Crown Winner (people often joked about Kai being godmodded, it however, seemed appropriate now), with no bathroom breaks either. Quinn was busy prepping himself for a tag match on TNA with Suicide and Eric Young against Bully Ray, Abyss and Christopher Daniels. Cause even though he liked being a manager, he wrestled full time on TNA. Anyway, Kai felt very good about this, his Triple Crown would be officially recognised and he could beat Kyle up, which he hasn't done since TNA back in early 2008, before Kyle went to WWE, during Kai's second run in TNA, and his first reign as TNA Tag champion, but that is completely irrelevant.

"Don't you have a home?" Kai asked his brother

"Yes," Quinn said, watching matches that featured his opponents, "but I like yours better."

"And TNA is only on Thursday, why are you studying now?"

"You have one six pack left." Quinn said, "By the way, you're out of beer."

"You drank six cans of Budweiser?"

"No, Jeanie had three."

"What? She can't drink in this country."

"But she can drink in our country."

"We don't live by South Africa's rules here." Kai looked around the room, "Where is Jeanie?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Uhh, yeah, I just said that."

"Dammit Quinn." Just then, Jeanie stumbled down the stairs, thankfully eliminating the next seven lines of dialogue between them.

….

Monday Night RAW:

Kyle stood in the ring, he was scheduled for a promo tonight, as a way to cement his heel status, by insulting various faces:

"Ladies and Gentleman, there has been some talk over twitter and facebook and that other social network that we use here," the crowd hadn't had much of a reaction yet, "when I beat that pathetic loser Zack Ryder's head in with a chair." Now there was a definite reaction from the crowd, a very resounding boo. "I proved that I am the best performer from South Africa….screw that, the best performer from or with roots in Africa. And now, the face of this company," people knew what was coming, "Mr Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena, the hero of all of you stupid, fat, slobs…" now people were really hating him, "you pathetic cowards, you worthless people," now it was bad, "now, not all of you are bad, no, there are a select few here that are worthy of my presence, those who recognise my in ring ability and respect and admire me for it, the rest of you…" he now glared at some lady with a John Cena cap, she was a college student, he was sure of it, "mindless drones, the people who cheer the Superstars with no in-ring ability, like John Cena..." before finishing, the unexpected happened, John Cena came out to the ring to interrupt a fellow Superstar during their promo, Superstars that are way better than him. Oh wait, that happens every week. John Cena entered the ring and said

"Hey, these people didn't come here for your little speech, they came to watch Monday Night RAW." There was a cheer from the crowd, now Kyle was pissed

"How dare you John, how dare you come out here and interrupt me? A member of the van Zyl wrestling family. Did you forget that both of my older brothers have beaten you cleanly in this ring? And have you forgotten, they both have trained me, on top of that, I have received training from William Regal, Tommy Dreamer, The Hardy's, Shawn Michaels, and Finlay? You don't have my pedigree, or my ability. But I'm not here for you John, I have a tag match tonight." AJ's music came on as she skipped down to the ring, _Great, _Kyle thought

"Kyle's right John, he does have a match tonight, and so do you, but Kyle, your match is next." AJ smiled and left the ring, followed by Cena who exchanged glances as he left the ring. Miz's music came on as he was announced, along with the match stipulations, as Kyle stood in the ring, taking off the white jacket and his shirt, he was then announced as:

"And his partner, already in the ring, from Nelspruit South Africa, weighing in at 295 pounds, Kyle van Zyl." Kyle pulled of a back flip, garnering a boo from the crowd. Then their opponents came, getting cheers from the crowd, after they were announced, Kyle took his place at his corner, speaking with his partner, before Miz stepped outnonto the apron. Kyle hopped from one foot to the other as Kofi Kingston took his regular fighting stance, they locked up as the bell rang, Kyle quickly lifted his knee into Kingston's stomach. Kin ston bent down, which was very stupid, since Kyle was a known gut wrench suplex user, he layed Kofi out on his back, went for an early pin, which Kofi kicked out of. Kyle started to grapple with Kingston, Kofi pulled of a few acrobatic moves and an arm drag, then a drop kick as he started gaining momentum. Several moves and a tag to R-Truth, a commercial break was taken, during which the old face screws up and heel gets the upper hand routine happened, and Kyle was now holding Truth in a headlock, he felt like someone was hitting him, a very short person since it only hit him in the shoulder, and he was kneeling down. He could hear Truth say something about Little Jimmy, he ignored him of course. After a push off and a double clothesline, both men went for a hot tag. Miz and Kofi flew into the ring and Kingston quickly delivered a few clotheslines and a dropkick. He hyped up the crowd before Miz kicked him in the midriff, Miz unloaded on Kofi's head with a few hard shots before being pulled off by the ref, Miz backed off, before landing a quick cheap shot. He Irish whipped Kofi into his corner and tagged Kyle in, performing a double gut buster, Kyle went for a cover for a count of two, he quickly kicked Kofi in the stomach. He tapped his temple to signify what is to come. Up Kofi went, and down on his head as Kyle did a Chaos Theory. Kyle pinned Kofi for a count of three, his music went off as he celebrated his win. Truth and Kofi rolled out of the ring and left up the ramp, as Kyle and Miz's arms were lifted in victory. Miz outstretched his arm, which Kyle accepted as they shook hands in the ring.

….

_**Chapter 3, so what do you two reviewers think Kyle and Miz's team name should be, I'll be taking suggestions, so the two of you better review.**_


	4. Backstage Fallout Burger King Edition

_**This is about what happened backstage on RAW and at a Burger King. If it's not as funny I apologise.**_

….

Kyle arrived at the arena for RAW, he first and foremost checked the schedule, his match was being televised first, he checked his watch, about an hour to go. He checked around the arena, only a few people were there, Christian and Edge were sitting by the arena entrance talking to The Hardy's, The Rock was sitting down and doing something on his phone, just then Kyle's phone beeped, a text from Vince McMahon

"_Come to my office." _Kyle quickly walked over, dropping his duffel bag outside the door, he knocked politely, a gruff voice said

"Come in." Kyle opened the door and approached the desk

"Aah, Kyle." Vince said

"Yes sir." Kyle replied with his best respectful voice, just something he picked up in private school

"We have you scheduled for a promo tonight. Don't disappoint"

"Of course sir, I'll do my best." Kyle replied

"Very well, you may go."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Kyle left, politely closing the door behind him. He hated talking to large crowds, he always repeated himself and generally made no sense, well the first few times at least. In every company he had to get used to a bigger crowd. He sat down on a chair by the arena entrance, checking the Twitter hype about his appearance tonight. Happy with what people said he checked his watch, ten minutes to go. Racing to his locker room, he got changed hurriedly and ran to the arena entrance with five minutes left, he stretched his legs, arms etc. Kyle was ushered to the entrance after the Commentators introduced the show, which was after the dark match between Rey Mysterio and some guy from developmental, who lost. Bulls on Parade began to play around the arena, _Showtime_, he thought

….

Kyle pinned Kofi for a count of three, his music went off as he celebrated his win. Truth and Kofi rolled out of the ring and left up the ramp, as Kyle and Miz's arms were lifted in victory. Miz outstretched his arm, which Kyle accepted as they shook hands in the ring. They left up the ramp as the commercials hit, now arriving backstage, the duo walked off to their respective locker rooms, showered, changed and met up at the parking lot.

"Burger King?" Kyle asked

"Hell yeah," Miz replied "there's no place else."

Burger King

Eve was once again sitting alone while Heath Slater was once again struggling together while Miz was surprised to find out that there was no Miz Special while Kyle was drinking coke (which was not pepsi and but was spit free) while the word while lost all meaning. This time there were more people, such as CM Punk, Big Show, Alberto Del Rio with Ricardo Rodriguez and some Divas, among others of course. Maryse ran up to Miz and basically leapt into his lap as he smiled and kissed her. Maryse began waving her arm in a sort of come here motion, and come someone did, all over the seat next to Kyle, as in Eve came and sat down. Now this was awkward, especially after that failed date what with Kaitlyn and Eve feuding and Jack and Kyle taking them both out to the same places.

"Hi Kyle." Eve said

"Hello Eve." Kyle said

"How've you been?"

"Good, good, you?"

"Fine thanks." The fact that Miz and Maryse were making out and groping each other didn't help the situation

"So, being Assistant General Manager going good."

"Yes."

"Well, that's nice."

"Thanks."

The waitress arrived and gave them some drinks on the house, she was a fan after all. After a few Irish Cokes (if you know what I mean), courtesy of Heath Slater (The One Man Rock Band had begun drinking in order to forget about losing to Lita at RAW 1000 way back when), Eve and Kyle had forgotten about the date and had begun making out on the table.

"Were we talking about something?" Kyle asked

"I don't know. Shut up and pucker up." She said

"Well, okay." Kyle said and resumed what they had been doing prior. After about five minutes, the manager walked in to see two people kissing on a table, two other people making out with the one of them planted against the wall, a guy form Wendy's, two Mexicans arguing with a huge guy, and some ladies dancing on tables while other guys watched, all of them were wasted, except for one guy with buzzed hair and a shirt that said "Straight Edge Society"

"GET OUT OF MY RESTURANT!" He shouted,

"Burger King is not technically a restaurant." Punk pointed out, still as sober as a, umm, as a, well you know what I mean.

"YES IT IS, NOW LEAVE, OR YOU WILL ALL RECEIVE A LIFETIME BAN FROM ALL BURGER KING RESTURANTS ACROSS THE COUNTRY!" The Heels stumbled out quickly, not wanting to lose their hang out spot.

"Let's go somewhere else." Kyle said to Eve, Miz and Maryse

"Hotel Room!" Miz shouted

"Separate Hotel Rooms." Maryse said, "One for you and me, Mikey." She said to Miz

"Okay, one for me and Eve." Kyle said happily, "To our cars." He said and proceeded to try unlock a car that belonged to a nice family who had huddled under their table when things got a little Irish (if you know what I mean). He cursed out loud that some damn totsi's messed with his car. Eve began laughing before she keeled over and opened her mouth, before closing it and laughed saying:

"False alarm," She kissed Kyle on the back of his head, "now unlock your car and let's fet the guck out of here." She was oblivious to the way she mixed her letters around

"Hey drunkards,' Punk called, "that's not your car, this is yours," he pointed at a silver Polo Vivo, "don't go driving or you'll get suspended."

"Fine," Kyle said and whipped out his cellphone and began dialling Jeanie, after about three attempts and a five minute argument with a man who thought Kyle was a salesman, he got her number right:

"Heita Jeanie." He said

"_Kyle?"_

"Yes, would you mind picking your Uncle Kyle up, I can't drive," he looked around and then whispered, "I'm pissed." Jeanie could hear Eve sniggering in the background, and the faint sound of someone saying:

"He said pissed."

"_Okay, where are you guys?"_

"Burger King."

"_Umm, okay, I'll be there." _After ten minutes of waiting (they, that is Kyle and Eve, passed the time by doing the adult equivalent of making out, or is that still making out?) Jeanie picked them up

"What about your car?" Jeanie asked

"My what?" Kyle asked

"Your car." Jeanie repeated

"Oh, it's locked it should be fine," he said

"Well okay." Jeanie said, rolling her eyes

….

_**There it is, anyway, next chapter will be more Jack centric, and Kai will kick Kyle's ass. Still taking suggestions for the team of Kyle and Miz, I have decided that I will use any other names I like for other tag teams. **_


End file.
